Always Here For You
by September10th
Summary: One-shot. Que s'est il passé quand Nick et Jeff ont étés sélectionnés pour chanter ensemble dans l'épisode 2x09 ?


**Always Here For You**

**Disclamer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé : **One-shot. Que s'est il passé quand Nick et Jeff ont étés sélectionnés pour chanter ensemble dans l'épisode 2x09 ? POV multiple.

Merci à ma beta Emma, fan de Niff comme moi ! Pour ceux qui lisent Glad You Came, le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt. :D

* * *

Je rentrais dans la salle de répétition quand je vis Nick pianoter distraitement. Ce dernier ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Je m'assis à coté de lui et il sursauta.

« Jeff ! Tu m'a fais une de ces peurs !

- Désolé. Qu'est ce que tu jouais ?

- Oh euh... Rien d'important, je suis encore sous le choc. Tu te rends compte qu'on a été choisit pour chanter au Communales ? »

Je hochais la tête. J'allais faire un duo avec mon meilleur ami ! Et sans me vanter, on avait toutes les chances de réussir. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais voulu l'avouer, Nick était un chanteur incroyable et avec lui on avait toutes les chances d'aller au Régionales. Je le regardais pensivement avant que Wes et David entrent dans la pièce et nous félicite.

« Les gars, vous étiez...

- Géniaux, finit David.

- Vous avez intérêt à assurer sur scène ou je vous étripe.

- Merci de ta confiance Wes, répondit Nick. De toute façon on va assurer hein Jeff ?

- Bien sur ! »

Et les deux garçons partirent, nous laissant tout les deux, à discuter de notre future chanson. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais passer des heures avec lui, à rigoler comme des gamins.

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'avais réussi à négocier avec Nick pour qu'on arrête de parler des Communales. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il voulait trouver la chanson parfaite pour qu'on la chante, mais je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'on fasse une pause. On était donc tout les deux dans notre chambre à regarder _Le silence des agneaux_ en mangeant un bol de pop-corn. Arrivé à la moitié du film, je me cacha les yeux ce qui fit rire Nick qui me pris dans ses bras.

* * *

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?

Stupide pari à la con ! Jamais j'aurais du parier 50 dollars que je l'embrasserais. Je n'étais pas attiré par les garçons, et encore moins par Thad. Tout ça c'est de la faute de David et de ces paris ! J'étais bien obligé de le faire, et mon cerveau n'en pouvait plus. J'avais besoin d'air. J'ouvris grand la fenêtre, sous les yeux étonnés de Nick.

« J'ai chaud, c'est bon.

- Jeff, tu te rends compte qu'on est en plein moi de janvier ? Si tu ouvre la fenêtre tu va attraper une pneumonie. »

Et il ferma la fenêtre malgré mes yeux désespérés, tout en continuant la liste des chansons qu'on pouvait chanter ensemble. Mon cerveau avait décroché dès le deuxième titre et je me levai en prétextant avoir quelque chose à rendre à Kurt de toute urgence. Je me mis à attendre Thad dans la salle de répétition des Warblers, avec mon téléphone posé sur le piano. David était cloué au lit et ne voulais pas rater ça, alors j'étais EN PLUS obligé de filmer ça. J'étais à deux doigts de partir en courant quand Thad arriva.

* * *

Jeff avait quitté la chambre précipitamment, et je trouvais quand même ça louche. Peut être qu'il n'en pouvait plus de nos réunions quotidienne pour le choix des chansons. De toute façon, cette pose me permettait d'aller chercher mes partitions oubliées dans la salle des Warblers. Arrivé devant la porte, je la poussa et ce que vis me fis l'effet d'une bombe. Jeff et Thad s'embrassant.

* * *

Emmitouflé dans mon manteau d'hiver, avec une immense écharpe en laine, je guettais le moindre signe de Nick. Il ne me parlait plus depuis quelques jours et Wes en était inquiet ( il ne voulais pas que ses chanteurs soient en froid pour les Communales ). Il m'avait dis qu'il prendrait un café avec Nick et que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Au bout de dix minutes, je le vis sortir du café. Je couru à sa hauteur et lui pris le poignet pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Il se retourna, et essaya de se défaire de mon emprise en me voyant.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi tu veux qu'on parle, de ton histoire d'amour secrète avec Thad ? cracha t'il.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

- Je suis ton meilleur ami et non seulement tu me cache le fait que tu ais un copain, mais en plus tu sèche nos réunion pour aller le voir ! »

Je lui lâcha le poignet, regardant dans ses yeux noisettes pleins de rage. Il tremblait et semblait près à s'en aller d'un instant à l'autre.

« Mais je ne sort pas avec Thad, c'était un défi, l'informais-je. »

Il sembla sceptique, bien que plus détendu.

« Et puis c'est toi qui me cache la vérité, pas moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis que tu voulais qu'on chante _'You Found Me'_ au Communales?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai trouvé la partition à mon nom sur le piano. »

Nick baissa la tête, les yeux sombres.

« Ça devait être une surprise. Je voulais te le chanter pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, pour après la chanter devant tout le monde aux Communales.

- Tu ... Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? demandais-je, abasourdis.

- Depuis toujours Jeff. Quand on à chanté _Animal_, je ne pensais qu'a toi, dansant juste à côté de moi. Comme tout les jours depuis des années. Et ce duo n'était qu'un signe pour que je te le dise.»

* * *

Deux garçons était dehors sous la neige. Le blond qui était jusque là étonné sourit, et le brun se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, lui montrant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le blond l'enlaça. Peu importe ce qui ce passerait, il ne le lâcherait plus maintenant.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé merci ! :)

_- Charlie_


End file.
